1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition containing cetyl alcohol, coconut oil, polyoxyethylene oleo-linoleic glyceride, possibly water, and possibly other additives and/or pharmaceutically active principle(s).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fatty composition containing cetyl alcohol, a fraction of coconut oil and other additives is known by WO 91/01717. This composition is suitable to be mixed with a large amount of an aqueous phase.
However this composition is not suitable for being mixed with essential oils or with preparations containing paraffin or propylene glycol. Furthermore, the aqueous phase of said document has to contain specific additives and has to be heated before being mixed with the fatty phase.